


Totally (Not) Stalking

by itsab



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Multi, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23804383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsab/pseuds/itsab
Summary: Peter Parker has been fawning over Y/N, but he swears its not creepy!
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Kudos: 25





	Totally (Not) Stalking

**Author's Note:**

> This was written with no gender in mind.

Peter sighed dreamily from his space, behind his Biology classroom desk. He looked over at Y/N, who sat several desks in front of his desk partner, Ned, and himself. He would admit to no-one, that his actions were slightly creepy. Peter just couldn’t force himself to go up to Y/N, to talk to them face-to-face… so, here he was… watching from a distance (which is totally not stalking).

“Dude, just talk to Y/N!” Ned whispered in his ear, having been watching Peter, watch Y/N. Alas, Peter ignored him, instead admiring how the morning sun was making Y/N’s hair shine gorgeously. “Peter!” Ned nudged his friends elbow.

Unfortunately, for Peter, it was the elbow of the arm he was leaning on, so he lost his perch and found his head making loud contact with his desktop. “Ow!” The classroom hushed, as everyone looked over to the pained boy, Y/N included.

“Mr Parker, are you alright?” His teacher questioned, watching Peter carefully as the teenager rubbed his sore face. Peter waved off the question, insisting that he was fine. All class members turned away from the scene, one by one, until only Y/N and Ned were left staring at the unfortunate teen. Eventually, Y/N sent Peter a small, kind smile, before they too looked away.

That left a blushing Peter, and a smirking Ned, alone. “Now, you definitely have to talk to Y/N!” Ned gushed to Peter, “That smile, ah!” He went on, muttering about the two of them becoming a couple, “I ship it!”

Peter sputtered out a, “Shut up!” to his best friend, before he leaned down. He placed his head in his arms, hiding both his reddened face and giddy smile from the classroom.


End file.
